Consolations
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: Everything happens for a reason (eventual e/e, m/c and others) (also in plays)


**From the author of West End High comes, _Serendipity!_**

**Welcome to my newest les mis story. I've been on the site for a year so to celebrate my anniversary I'm starting a new story! I will work on my other project (including a les mis the college au) but this plot bunny has been running around my head for months now! This will be a 1800's AU and it may be Enjonine! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

_It all started as I laid dying...well for the most part._

_If we were to get accurate I would have to admit it actually started 8 years ago, but who really has time for details- actually most everyone has time it's really the want for them that is lacking. The important thing to know is that over the course of those past eight years life dropped me at the bottom of a heap and left me there to rot._

_It wasn't always like this. I used to the one on top, the one with everything except worries. I remember a lot of it - but just barely, like if it was a distant dream rather than a memory. I remember the little blue cap that graced on my dark hair after my mother gave me when I was 8, it was the last thing she gave me. I remember a time when I didn't have to worry about men with knives or my father's uneven temper and gruesome fist, I didn't have to worry about the echoing pain in my stomach from emptiness or whether or not I would be lucky enough to see another sunrise- luck, that's something that has never shown it's face to me. Then the lark was taken away and I was left fighting for the scraps left in her wake, funny how that works out- she used to be the poor one but then someone had to take her place and the world decided it would be me, life is always funny isn't it?I used to imagine that I would get out of this hell hole and live a happy life, what good did that do? It was fun to pretend but it hurt when reality hit and trust me it hit hard. The burning pain in my gut is nothing compared to what I used to feel when I would have to wake up. Then again pain has been a part of my life for awhile now. You would think I'd be used to it by now. Life has never turned out the way I wanted, every time there is even a flicker of hope something turns it out. It's like a candle, it seems so warm and nice for a moment but it's not enough, the second you get to close or breath on it the flame turns off. It always does. I am one of the miserables. Everything and everyone had abandoned me. I'm alone like I've always been._

_But it didn't matter anymore. In my last moments I was happy. I was about to pass on and leave be behind me but that was ok, I had nothing worth saying for. When I said I wanted to get out of this hell hole I didn't think dying would be the way to go, but its not so bad. I was going to pass onto a new world where everything would be better. I saw the white light calling my name and i sighed in content. At last I would have been at peace, nothing would ever harm me again. I could finally be happy. My miserable life would finally end and I could be at rest._

_Well God had different plans._

* * *

_Montfermeil 1818_

A young brunette girl cocked her head curiously as she studied the scene in front of her. She was sitting on her swing apathetically as she swung her legs in front of her back and forth without a care in the world. Out on the road she saw the outline of a thin dark haired woman pulling what looked like a wagon with a little girl in it behind her. The girl had shiny blonde hair that shined like the sun with bright blue eyes to match. She looked so unaware of things as she sucked her thumb and looked curiously around the area surrounding the inn. Something about this caused the wheels in Eponine mind to turn as she continued swinging on her seat and her red dress to bellowed in the wind. The dark haired woman walked up the pathway leading to the inn her parents owned and gave Eponine a quick smile before parking the wagon and lifting the blond child in her arms and cradling her to her chest. From the cracked window next to her Eponine could see the sitting area of the inn and make out the distinct voices of her mother, father, and what she could only guess was the mysterious new woman.

Without sparing another second Eponine huddled near the window to try to make out part of the exchange occurring in her home.

"Good evening Mademoiselle." Greeted Monsieur Thenardier

"Good day." She nodded timidly. Her eyes drifted over to a little girl seated in a basket nearby. Her hair was fair and thin and her cheeks were full and round like a child who was well taken care of.

Madame Thenardier approached the women, "Can I get you anything?"

"May I order some milk for my daughter?" asked the woman

"Of course, anything for you?" replied Eponine's mother

"Just a glass of water please."

Her mother gave the woman a nod and turned to leave but not before Thenardier grabbed her wrist and hissed in her ear in a voice that the girls could barely hear, "We have talked about this before! You should have set a glass of wine in front of her. The likes of her would have gobbled it up and she would have been forced to pay!"

"I'll remember that the next time dear." She hissed back as she snatched back her wrist.

Eponine watched as the dark haired woman cradled her daugher close to her and gently rocked her back and forth on her lap. It was sickeningly sweet in her eyes. When her mother came back she gave the other woman the drinks before settling down in the seat across from her.

"It's a lovely in you have here." She commented, "I saw your little girl outside playing, she is very pretty and this little one is adorable. They must be very happy here."

"Why yes, that is Azelma and the one downstairs, that is Eponine- this place is their paradise." She said in a voice that made Eponine suspicious, "How old is your girl?"

"She's three." The young woman smiled brightly. Her daughter was her pride and joy, she was the only light she had in her life. Back during a summer romance she had become victim to the call of young love only to be scorned by her lover the moment the autumn wind blew. In his wake he had left her with child, a beautiful blonde baby who she focused all her love on. She would give her life for her daugher without batting an eyelash, no matter the cost her daughter came first. When the whole world was turned against them, they had each other and that was enough for her.

Her father nodded at both women, "What brings you here mademoiselle..."

"Fantine," replied the woman, before quickly looking down at her daughter, "Cosette why don't you go outside and play for a bit while the adults talk ok?" The blonde girl nodded and hopped off of her mother's lap. Fantine watched her run off and waited until she was sure she was out of sight to go on, "I am here because I was on my way to Montreuil-sur-Mer and I needed to rest for a bit.. You see I grew up there and I was hoping that if I went back the kind people from there would remember me and give me a job."

"Oh so you are a working woman." Commented her father

"Yes monsieur, the thing is work is so hard to find when I have my daugher with me at all times. I can't leave her alone but I cannot bring her with me either. It's not easy for me at all."

"It would be best to have someone look after her." said Madame as she poured some milk into a cup

Fantine nodded, " I know, but I can't just leave her with anyone. How will I know she is being cared for well? That she is getting all the love and attention she needs and deserves." Her eyes drifted over to Madame Thenardier as she petted Azelma's head. "What if she stays with you?"

Madame Thenardiers looked at her in shock, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I would feel so much better knowing my daughter was in a safe home with good people. I've seen your daughters, they look so healthy and happy. I know you must be a good mother."

The Thenardiers looked over at each other for a moment before the Monsieur shook his head, "I'm sorry but no. A child like that needs love and attention and my wife already has two little ones to care for along with running this inn. It would just be too much for her. Plus taking your girl will mean another mouth to feed and we just don't have the resources to-"

"I'll pay for her!" Fantine shouted desperately, "I'll send you money every month but please let stay! I don't know what else to do."

Madame Thenardier sighed, "Mademoiselle-"

Fantine insisted, "Please! I promise Cosette will behave herself, and your little Eponine will finally have someone her age to play with. Please, monsieur and madame, from one parent to another."

That was all Eponine could hear because the next minute Cosette walked up to her shyly. Eponine looked at her quizzically, inspecting her plain blue dress and gold ringlets carefully before nodding and meeting her eyes. She was little and innocent, definitely a change from what Eponine used to see around her home. However innocent was good and she was tired of only ever playing Azelma.

"Would you like to play?" she asked

Cosette nodded happily and the two girls commenced running around the open field happily. They all chased the colorful butterflies and birds that flew among the hair and the leaves that danced in the breeze. Cosette felt so free and content, it had been so long since she had actually had fun, usually she just traveled with her mother and it would be the two of them. She loved her mother more than anything, she was her only friend, but she wanted to have someone else to play with, someone her age.

Maybe this girl could be my friend, she thought contently

They all laughed to their hearts content and only stopped when they heard their parents calling them. Eponine returned to her swing as her father and mother stood next to each other by the door of the inn. From there she watched Fantine bent down and kissed Cosette multiple times on her cheeks and forehead before hugging her tightly and whispering something in her ear. A look of deep sorrow and pain filled Fantine's face as she let go of her young daughter and separated herself from her. Soaking up every bit of strength she had left within her small frame she took the handle of the wagon and walked away from the inn, never even sparing a glance back for fear if she did she would not be able to make herself leave.

"Mama?" Cosette whimpered softly, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her mother walk away and leave her behind.

Thenardier took no note of this as he turned and opened his arms to his eldest daughter, which she took happily, "There's my beautiful girl!" He said admiringly as he plopped a kiss to her cheek.

When the top of Fantine's head finally disappeared and she was no longer in sight Cosette let out a heart wrenching cry and went from whimpering to sobbing. Tears streamed down her face and her lip quivered uncontrollably.

"Oh look," Thenardier said bitterly as he carried Eponine over to his meet his wife, "the little brat is already crying."

"Don't you worry," replied Madame wickedly, "I'll give her a reason to cry."

* * *

_Montfermeil 1821_

"Cosette!" boomed Thenardiers voice, echoing across the cracked walls of the rundown inn.

The blonde girl sat straight up in fear as a shot of freight made her stomach plummet to her stomach. She flicked her head to look out the window to see the rising sun peak over the horizon before her eyes surveyed the dampy empty kitchen. Ever since she could remember her bed had been nothing but a bundle of old sheets in basket by the fireplace. She automatically sat up and began dusting the cinder and ashes off her of her rags she called a dress. Her dress was just a set of old raggedy hand-me-downs that grew too small and old for Azelma's use. She had been wearing the same outfit for a year now and the pale blue and green colors had faded away and mixed with the dirt and dust to make it's new color a disturbing mixture of mud brown and grey. She winced as she took her first step of the day, all her toes were blistered and red with chilblains and the small stabs of pains only seemed to grow the more she walked. She shivered as the early morning breeze swept through the kitchen and found herself wrapping her arms around herself to keep out the chill.

"Coming Monsieur!" She called up timidly before running out of the dark room.

Without another world Cosette scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the front parlor as fast as her small feet would take her. When she arrived there she walked in on Madame and Monsieur Thenardier talking lividly over the counter while Eponine and Azelma sat in a chair of to the side of the room playing with a new doll. The doll had a head of vibrant red curls and a bright green dress on; lace trimmed the bottom and sleeves that matched the style of dresses the two children were wearing and it only served to remind Cosette of the what she didn't have. Even the small doll was dressed well and taken care of- everyone in that inn was looked after, except for her.

"Cosette!" shouted Thenardier from across the room

"Y-yes s-s-sir?" She asked timidly as she approached them cautiously.

"The floors need sweeping and the kitchen needs a cleaning actually!" He said as he counted some coins in front of him, "When you are done with that there are some weeds in the backyard that need to be yanked and there may be some plants ready for harvest."

Cosette nodded and turned to leave

"Make sure you get them all," Yelled Madame in a harsh voice, "I don't want some weed taking up all the good soil and ruining my garden because you were too lazy to yank it."

Cosette stiffened and nodded again, biting her lips as she made her way out. From the corner of the room Eponine watched the whole exchanged and sneered and snickered at Cosette as she walked out with her head hung low. There was a time when Eponine and Azelma were nice and played with Cosette, but that time was short lived and too long ago to make them remember what it felt like. When she first came all three girls played together and got along but after a few days her parents had seen to it that they were separated.

They treated Cosette like a rat and the girls caught on. She wasn't good enough for them to play with, if their parents thought she was dirty and worthless then so did they. They were the Thenardier girls, they were pretty, proper and rich, everyone looked at them with jealous eyes and that's just how they liked it. They liked feeling like they were better than everyone because if meant that others saw them as better too. That often came in handy when their parents needed a cute face in the inn for their schemes, no one ever expected anything from confident little girls. One thing their parents had drilled into them was never look down and always watch for an opening- it served them wonders. Cosette would often stand in the corner in while doing some forced chore while the other two were out in the open greeting customers. The customers to the inn would always scowled down at Cosette, judging her based on the dirt on her skin and the mats in her hair, and keep make sure to check their pockets as they passed her only to find their wallets the same as before they saw her; however when it came to the Thenardier girls they would smile warmly and coo them, complimenting their silky hair and beautiful dresses as if they had never seen girls so adorable, but never taking note to the tiny fingers that would slip their way into their pockets and snatch whatever they could. The way they looked on the outside forever contradicting what was within them.

Ironic but true.

She stopped one last time to spare a glance at the family only to be met with an icy glare from Eponine before walking out completely and disappearing into the garden. The task she had ahead of her were laborious but she knew she had no choice, if she didn't do them the penalties were worse than the actual chores themselves.

"How good are Cosette's teeth?" asked Thenardier as if asking about the weather, his eyes solely on the soup in front of him.

"I don't know why do you ask?" Replied his wife

"I was talking to the vendor the other day, he will pay 5 francs per tooth but they have to be good."

Eponine perked up her head as if called and automatically spoke, "I've never inspected the lark's mouth but from a quick glance we could easily make 20 or 40 francs! Money in our pockets."

Thenardier smiled at his daughter, "That's my girl, always thinking business just like her father. You are going to grow up to something special."

Eponine grinned from ear to ear at her father's words. She was his pride and joy. She truly was a Thenardier, her father's daughter. Nothing could make her prouder.

XXXXXX

The day was hot with the sun and with each task Cosette burned more and more. The spiked weeds pricked her fingers like needles as she yanked on them and tugged then from the cracked dry earth. By the time she finished the yard work arms were sore and stiff while her palms were raw; however this was only the beginning of the day. Immediately after she pulled the last plant from the ground she trudged back into the kitchen to keep working- in the Thenardier household it was best not to waste time, ever. That was a lesson she learned the hard way. Her hand gingerly touched the spots on her arms and shoulders where she has several purple marks due to the hands of her 'caretakers". When she had first arrived at Montfermeil she had hoped to be well taken care of or at least cared for but within her first three days she learned better, and the past three years only enforced that lesson. She knew what she was, trash.

Hearing the rustling of footsteps Cosette snatched her rag from its spot on the windowsill and quickly began wiping away all the dirt and dust gathered on top of the tables and countertops. The pitter patter of feet came closer and closer to her until they were so close Cosette knew they were in the room. Against her better nature Cosette peered over her shoulder to see none other than Eponine moving across the kitchen. She was a pretty girl, one look at her would prove that beyond a doubt. Her raven hair flowed from her head in soft curls, held back with a green bow that matched her clean pretty dress which nipped at her ankle line. and her face was young and youthful, full of cheer and energy. It could also be seen that her hands were smooth and creamy, clean and soft from never having to work a day in her life. The only visible imperfection on her was a thin scar that started right below her ear and curved down a few inches to meet her jawline- she had gotten it almost a year ago after a branch scratched her when she fell out of a tree, as proper as her parents tried to get her Eponine was still and adventurous little soul. At first glance Eponine was the perfect little girl but closer inspection would reveal the mischievous glint in her eyes and a want of attention that would trump anyone. Still there was a hint of innocence available only to little girls in her eyes but that was hidden by her families traits.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, her voice a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

Cosette didn't even realize how long she had been staring at Eponine.

"N-nothing." She stuttered

Eponine scoffed at her, "You're really odd." Her eyes studied Cosette with gaze that held nothing back. "You're really dirty too."

Cosette nodded but held her tongue as she kept working.

"I mean I don't think I've ever seen anyone was grimy looking as you."

"You shouldn't be here,"Cosette pursed her lips and kept her eyes on her chores, "I 'm cleaning."

"I don't really care." She replied in a nonchalant voice as she continued to skip around. As she hopped around she spotted a bottle of whiskey, almost empty but with a small amount visible on the bottom. Without sparing another thought she hopped over and 'accidentally' knocked it over.

Cosette turned to the sound of the bottle falling to see it lying on the ground in a million pieces, its contents spilling and spreading across the floor in a puddle. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the mess.

"Whoops, sorry." Eponine said in a sarcastic voice.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Cosette asked in a small voice

"Mama is," She replied simply, "since my mama is mean it means I can be too."

"Your mama isn't always right. It's not nice to be mean to people. She's wrong!"

Eponine paused and turned her attention to Cosette, "At least my mama loves me." She sneered, "She didn't leave me behind with total stranger to rot like dirt."

Cosette froze and stiffened. Her hand clenched around the wet rag and her throat began to burn.

"My mama does love me." She whimpered

"Oh please," scoffed Eponine, "Face it lark, she dumped you like trash and left. The only thing she ever does is send 10 francs once a month."

With that Eponine pivoted on her heel and hopped out of the kitchen, leaving Cosette along in the empty kitchen, the patting of whiskey falling to the floor being the only sound to accompany her.

That night Cosette cried more than she ever had before. Tears ran down her face as she curled up in a little ball by the fire, watching the flames dance in front of her. The ashes flew to her hair and face but she didn't care, she felt numb. She wrapped her arms around herself and gently rocked back and forth to calm her nerves. Through the cracks in the door she could hear Madame Thenardier's muffled voice. She seemed to be singing a song to her children as she put them to bed, her voice rough and coarse, but it was still better than what Cosette had. Eponine's words kept stinging at her as she sat and listened. She wanted a mama to hug her but she had nothing. Silently she curled into a tighter ball and began singing softly, hoping to make herself happier.

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sleep, not on my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls, nobody shouts or talks too loud, not on my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says 'Cosette I love you very much...'

I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not on my castle on a cloud."

As she finished singing she sniffed and lied down on her rags to sleep. She pulled up her knees to her chest and stared back at the fire, silently praying that someone would come save her.

* * *

_Montfermeil 1824_

Eponine ran through the snow laughing as she chased some of the other town kids. It was Christmas Eve and the town was lively. Father Christmas sat in the middle of the market, kids lined up for a chance to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. The old man smiled joyfully at them all and cooed them to make them feel comfortable, even so Eponine still couldn't look at him the same after seeing him playing with a lovely lady on a bed in their inn with no pants on. But all those thoughts were pushed away as she kept running through the streets with Azelma trying to keep up- her sister was only two years younger than her but she was a pain when it came to playing outside, she was always lagging behind. The town was filled with spirit, everywhere she went Eponine could see christmas candles, mistletoes, and ornaments decorating the windows. Eponine loved Christmas, the sight was always beautiful and it was also the time what she loved most, presents. She didn't get many gifts during the year but Christmas was different. More people came to the inn, people who weren't aware of her parents scheming ways and would be more than willing to spend a night in their inn. This meant more people for her parents to steal from, Eponine would help of course, her parents all but forced her to- not that she minded, more money meant better things for her. Every year her parents and Father Christmas would ask what she wanted for Christmas but she never knew what to ask for, usually she got small trinkets such as chocolates and nuts to fill her shoes along with something big to sit next to them. She looked down at her hands to study the grey, cotton, fingerless gloves she had gotten the year before for Christmas- they were pretty and soft, perfect for the winter. However unlike all the past years, this year she knew exactly what she wanted. As she passed a big store on the corner of the street she stopped to admire the prize displayed in the window. The doll. There in the window was a beautiful, her black hair matched Eponine's perfectly and her blue dress and matching bonnet was one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. She wanted that doll more than anything, little did she know someone else wanted that doll too.

Cosette watched as the town kids ran around in the snow covered backdrop. All the girls looked like sugar candies in a treat store with their colorful dressing flowing between the crowds. They all looked so happy and carefree, their loud laughter drifting through the icy hair with clarity. Cosette however could only look on with a frown. While the other kids were enjoying the new fallen snow and holiday spirit she was stuck inside the grimy inn sweeping the floors. It had been so long since she had been able to play and looked on at them in envy. As she turned back to sweeping she hummed the familiar tune of her lullaby under her breath, it proved to be the closest thing she ever got to comfort, and her eyes slowly wandered over to the doll in the window of the biggest shop on the street. It was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen, even better than the one Eponine and Azelma had.

She stood there leaning on the wall by the window looking longingly at the doll by the window when the thump of loud footsteps stomped down the steps to the lobby, warning Cosette of the entrance of the Madame Thenardier. She automatically got back to work sweeping the floors.

"Well look here," taunted Madame, " it's the little madame herself. Pretending she's been so awfully good."

Cosette gulped but kept her eyes in front of her and her hands working.

"Better not catch you slacking. Better not catch my eye!" She ranted, "I honestly don't understand why we took you in in the first place. You are no better than your mum and you aren't any good for anything other than a pity glance. All your mother sends is ten rotten francs, what is that good for? You would think you would be grateful to us for taking you in and all we ask from you is to do is some chores but with all your whining it's obvious that's not the case."

Cosette continued to hold her tongue and keep her eyes down. When she was younger she used to try to answer her questions and defend herself but over time she learned to ignore her and focus on her chores. When it came to Madame Thenardier she ranted just for the sake of ranting. It never really had a purpose and as long as Cosette kept her mouth shut she was safe.

"Cosette!" Madame yelled

She young girl turned abruptly to see the plump woman staring down at her. "Yes madame?"

"When you are done living in la la land we need water! So take that pail my little mademoiselle and go and fetch some water from the well."

Cosette felt a pit in her stomach. The well was deep in the forest and night was already creeping in. She was about to protest when the sound of the door opening made them both turn around. Eponine ran in through the door with a giant smile on her face. A blue knit cap was placed firmly on her head and was sprinkled with snow like the rest of her. Her nose was red with the frost but she still seemed happy and joyful.

Madame Thenardier rushed over to her with open arms and a loving smile, a complete contrast to the beady eyes she would give Cosette.

"Oh Eponine how are you my dear? You look so cute in your little blue cap." She cooed affectionately as she stroked her face gently, "There are some girls who know how to dress and they know how to behave and I thank heaven for the fact I have one of those girls."

Eponine giggled at her mother, her smile showing her dimples- as cruel as the Thenardiers were to Cosette, they were oddly loving toward one another. She kept her mother's gaze for one more moment before flicking her eyes toward Cosette.

"The lark is watching us." Her eyes harden before she pointed an accusing finger at her that was soon followed by Madame Thenardier's cold eyes.

"Still here Cosette? Your tears will do you no good." She sneered, "I told you to fetch some water from the well in the woods."

Cosette looked at her pleading, tears welling up in her eyes while her body was quivering with freight, "Please do not send me out alone! Not in the darkness on my own."

"Oh shut your face!" snapped Madame, "Or I'll forget to be nice. You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice."

With that Madame shoved a bucket into the quivering girls hands and sent her on her way to collect the water, a proud smirk on her face.

"You see Eponine, that's what happens to scum like her. They have to know their place."

"What is their place mama?" Eponine asked curiously

"Somewhere below us, pitiful thing she is. Having pity is never good dear Eponine, if folks have it for you it makes people think you are weak. Remember it is always better to be hated or feared rather than pitied."

"Yes mama!" nodded Eponine as if she actually understood what her mother meant.

Madame gave her a proud half grin before setting her on her way, "Good girl. Now go and play with Azelma, mama has some news for she needs to tell papa."

Eponine nodded and slipped away stealthily. When she found Azelma the little redheaded girl was seated by the fire stroking their pet cat. The cat was an interesting little thing, it was black and gray with white paws and big yellow eyes. They had found the cat wandering in their yard a few years back and the girls fed it some leftover fish and milk, ever since then the cat had stayed at their side.

"I have an idea!" Blurted Eponine as she stroked the cat behind it's ears

"What it is Eppie?" asked Azelma

"Why don't we take some of Jacqueline's old clothes and put them on Sabius?"  
Azelma looked at her with wide-eyes, Eponine loved Jacqueline more than anything else of hers. Putting her clothes on the cat seemed like an idea Eponine would have hated and scold her for having.

"I thought you loved Jacqueline."

Eponine scoffed, "Of course but if Father Christmas brings me the doll I then all her dresses will be too plain for her. You know what mama says-"

"Never let something useful go to waste." They finished together.

Seeing no need for further discussion Eponine hopped up and went to go get some of her doll's old dresses to put on the cat.

A man by the name of Jean Valjean- not that he went by that name, he just happened to have been born with it and cursed to live with it- walked down the streets of Montfermeil with a little blonde girl at his side. He had met her mother under grave circumstances; she had been fired from his factory and in turn became a prostitute to earn money to pay for her child's welfare. He had done nothing to help her when she was thrown out and as penance he decided to take her child under his care in her place. He had expected that for ten francs the girl would have been at least well cared for and somewhat healthy, what he had seen was the exact opposites of his expectations. He had walked through the woods too see a small figure lugging what looked like a heavy bucket around. Closer inspection revealed it to be a child, more specifically a girl. One look at her bright blue eyes and Valjean knew it was Fantine's daughter, that realization chilled him to the bone. Where they had both been giving the impression Cosette was living happily but her face only gave off fear and sorrow. She was dirty; mud and grime was caked onto her skin and under fingernails, leaving a grey tint to her and her matted hair interweaved with knots. Her cheeks were hollow and she looked bony over all, as if she hardly ever got more than scraps to eat. She had no shoes and her clothes were nothing but rags that were barely staying together, some of her sleeve was even slipping off her shoulder. What scared the most though were the purple blotches littering her skin. She had been disciplined in one of the most violent ways possible. As soon as he set eyes on her he knew he had made the right choice by deciding to take and raise her.

When he set foot into the Thenardier household Cosette took the bucket and trotted over to the kitchen where she it down carefully. She looked around with wide eyes full of fright, as if making sure the coast was clear before retiring to a small corner in the far end of the room. She quietly grabbed a doll that had been sitting on the chair.

"That's a very nice poppet you have there petite."

Cosette flinched and looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Please don't say anything monsieur. I am not supposed to touch her."

Valjean raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you allowed to play?"

Cosette shook her head timidly.

Valjean sighed as even more realization struck him. Things were worse than he thought. Just then he heard the sound of flittering steps and turned to see a man standing behind him.

"Bonjour monsieur." Greeted the man with dark red hair, "Welcome to our humble inn. To what can we help you with? I assure you we have nothing but the nicest rooms in all of Montfermeil and off best quality service."

"I noticed." He answered solemnly.

As Valjean looked around the lobby of the inn he saw a few drunken customers spread out the area along with two with two young girls sitting at a table by the fireplace- a confused look came upon Valjean's face as he realized they were dressing up a cat. The two girls in front of him had full cheeks and neat clothes that were pressed smoothly, the material was cheap but it looked nice. The one with the black hair looked to be about Cosette's age while the other seems to be a few years younger. They seemed to be happy souls who were looked after and taken care of. Out of the corner of his eye he also spotted what looked like a baby lying in a small cradle by the girls.

Suddenly the older one looked up and pointed to a spot in the corner of the room, "Mama the lark is playing with Jacqueline!" She yelped harshly.

He turned his head to see Cosette gently stroking the doll from before. Out of nowhere came the thumping sounds of footsteps accompanied by some gruesome looking woman. She had a scowl on her faces and an angry look in her eyes.

"Cosette!" Shouted the woman before harshly taking her arm and yanking the doll from her small fingers. She then set the doll aside and hit Cosette harshly on her shoulder, "You know you are not to touch my daughter's things! You will ruin them you dirty rat!"

Cosette whimpered as she nodded and automatically flinched as Madame raised the doll above her head as if to strike Cosette again.

"Wait!" yelped Valjean as he stuck a hand in his pocket, "I want to purchase the doll from you. For the girl."

Madame Thenardier looked at the man as if he was mad.

"Forgive me but I have never bought a doll before. Would this be enough to cover it?" He asked taking out a 20 sous piece

Madame's eyes widened, "Oh that seems perfectly reasonable for such a nice doll."

Overwhelmed by the prospect of money Madame automatically took the money from Valjean and threw the doll back at Cosette. While all this was happening Valjean couldn't help but notice two little girls dressed in fashion with full cheeks playing with a cat by the fireplace with smiles being sent to them by the people who just shouted and barked at Cosette. He could not comprehend how these people could have such different sides to them. As soon as they spotted him the couple marched over to him with overly zealous smiles on their faces.

Looking around Valjean knew what he had to do and turned back to the red haired man.. "Just one room would be nice thank you." He paused for a moment, "I actually have some business to attend to at the moment but I wanted to stop by to see if I could rest my head for the night."

"Well of course!" interrupted the lady, "Just come back and we will have a room ready for you!"

Valjean nodded and swiftly left the inn, leaving a sad Cosette to look on after him. He knew just what he needed to do.

When Valjean returned he had a large bundle with him. The Thenardiers looked at him curiously as he walked over to Cosette and kneeled in front of her to hand her the package. The small girl took it timidly and held it carefully as if she were afraid it would break. Valjean watched and smiled as Cosette peeled back the cloth packaging to reveal a beautiful doll. Cosette's eyes widen to the size of bread rolls and the look on her face was one of pure shock.

"Is she for me?" She asked in bewilderment

Valjean chuckled, "Yes mon cherie, it's for you. You're very own doll."

Cosette gasped and looked over the pretty doll again, her finger softly running over her smooth porcelain skin and the detailed fabric of her dress. The doll was more than she had ever gotten or even hoped for but now it was hers. Out of impulse she threw her thin arms around Valjean and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you!" She whispered into his ear as tears of joy pricked her eyes.

From her stop on the table Eponine watched as rage grew inside of her. That doll was the one she wanted! Not only had someone else taken it but it was the lark of all people. The lark had gotten what was her and what she hoped for. Her parents looked on in disgust along with her. How could that man give someone like her a gift as nice as that? Eponine was supposed to be the one with nice things and love, not her. It just did not make sense to them. It was then that he came up to him.

"I have come to claim Cosette." He stated simply

Thenardier scoffed, "I'm afraid we don't do that. You see Cosette here is our responsibility, her mother put her in our care."

Madame jumped in, "Fantine trusted her to us. We cannot just let her go off with some random man. What would she think?"

"Well Fantine has moved on with God madame." He answered shortly, earning a gasp from the women, "and she trusted me to look after Cosette and take her in."

"But she has been with us for so long, it would be hard to let her go." commented Thenardier

"Well I can see you have used her to your advantage."

Thenardier shrugged, "You take what you can get. Besides all that money the little girl cost us has to come at a price, nothing gets you nothing."

Valjean nodded, " I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay whatever I must pay to take Cosette away."

"How much are we talking?" Asked Madame

"700 francs." He answered

Madame sighed, "That would fit the bill if she hadn't so often been ill. I sure you know that medicines are expensive monsieur."

Valjean sighed, "I do not want to play this game any longer than I need to. 1,500 francs for your sacrifice."

"Perfect!" answered Thenardier before his wife had another chance to step in, "Cosette get your thing and leave with this gentleman. You're not needed here anymore."

Eponine looked on as she watched her parents give away the lark to the strange man who had come into the inn. He seemed nice but something about him that made her curious. He gave her father a bunch of papers that made him brighten up and smile widely while her mother looked on disapprovingly. The man took the Lark's hand and lead her away while her mother hit her father's arm. The whole thing made her feel odd and she didn't like the feeling. Her baby brother began stirring and she automatically went over to his cradle and gave him his rattle and a small toy like she had seen her mother do many times before. She loved her baby brother, he was funny and sometimes better company than Azelma when he wasn't crying/

The sound of a cup shattering brought her eyes back to the front of the lobby.

"Eponine!" Her mother called

The girl in question trotted over to her mother, "Yes mama."

She looked around the room and scoffed, "Some drunken idiot spill his mug. I am dead tired and for father is off who knows where doing who knows what with the money we just got. Be a dear and sweep it up for me.  
Eponine was about to protest saying that was the Lark's job when she realized the Lark had left. There was no one else left to do all the cleaning. Seeing the look of seriousness in her mother's eye Eponine nodded and went to go clean it up, as she did she could see the top of the Lark's blonde head with the doll next to it as they were carried away by the mystery man. She stared off at them through the window until they disappeared into the snowy night.

XXXX

_Little did I know that was the beginning of the end._

* * *

**Please review! Comments, criticisms, ideas, thoughts, ANYTHING!**


End file.
